An awning window has a window frame with a window sash hinged at the top of the window frame. A window operator mounted at the bottom of the window frame has one or more arms operatively connected to the bottom of the window sash for moving the window sash in response to actuation of the window operator. An example of such a window operator is shown in the Stavenau U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,508 wherein the operator arms of the window operator are relatively long and slender to permit flexing because of movement of the lower end of the window sash in an arc between open and closed positions. There is limited ability of such long and slender arms to withstand the force levels necessary to pass high load requirements as can occur upon attempted forced entry through the closed window or when there are negative air pressure conditions.